


Three Points Where Two Lines Meet

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gwen-centric, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen gets her birthday wish - both her loves at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Points Where Two Lines Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) challenge "The Five Senses". Also written for [this prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/19042.html?thread=18348386#t18348386) on KMM. Title from Ellie Goulding's [Tessellate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niNACDOSbfQ).

Gwen blinked, her eyelashes catching on the silk blindfold. She'd tied it herself though she wasn't sure just who had tied her hands, one to each bedpost. Arthur had promised her a surprise for her birthday, the first one she'd spend with Arthur, unmarried though they were. Late at night, with a warm breeze coming through the curtains around the bed, she’d shared some of her deepest desires with him and this evening, at least one of them would come to fruition, he'd promised.

Gwen jumped when fingertips brushed against her side, then shivered in anticipation when she recognised Arthur's touch. She breathed in, her mind reeling through all the possibilities. She tried to listen for a hint but all she could hear were the deafening sounds of her breathing and the thundering of her heart. She tried to twist towards him but he'd moved, he was on her other side now, fingers brushing over her arm. She turned the other way, the ropes chafing her wrists.

Arthur's fingers moved down her arm, the sensation tickling her underarm until she couldn't help but laugh. "Arthur, you're supposed to be taking this seriously."

"I am," Arthur promised, his voice coming from the wrong side of her.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked, realising now that there were three hands on her skin, a mathematical impossibility for one man alone.

"I'm here," he assured her, his hand coming to rest on her knee, gradually stroking up her thigh.

"So am I," another voice whispered in her ear. "If you want me to be."

She moved to face her guest, even though she couldn't see him. A name was on the tip of her tongue and secret words spoken in hushed tones as they ran for their lives lingered in the back of her mind. "Lancelot?"

"My lady," Lancelot said reverently.

"Guinevere," Arthur whispered from her other side.

She was torn between them, turning from one to the next as Lancelot's fingers followed the curve of her breast while Arthur's hand gripped the inside of her thigh. Two men at once, Gwen remembered mentioning, thinking longingly about the man who had made her difficult choice for her. If only she could freely love them both, even if for a moment.

"Shhh, my love," they both seemed to say at once and she relaxed back into the softness of the bed.

She lost track of who pressed kisses to her neck and who pulled back her hair, who ran their nails over her skin and who sucked bruises into her flesh. She desperately wanted them both and without being able to see them or reach out and touch them, she had to abandon herself into the haze of confusion and the bliss of ignorance.

"Please, one of you..." Gwen pleaded, the almost touches driving her mad. She worried for a moment, wondering if she should try to make a definition between the two of them but all she could do was arch up into them both.

She felt lips latch onto her nipple, teeth gently nipping at it, tongue running circles around it. Gwen rolled her hips and was met with two firm hands holding them down and a warm breath over her cunt. The warm breath became a hot press and she was caught between two mouths, each nuzzling at her with gentle kisses and the rough scratch of stubble.

She longed to be free, to thread her fingers in Arthur's golden hair or Lancelot's dark locks. It would be perfect to tug on, if only she could reach, if only she could see. She wanted to ask who was licking along her cunt and who was pinching her nipple between his teeth but the words were swallowed up by pleasure. All she had were the pictures in her head and the sounds on the air, the feel of skin against skin. She didn't call out any single name as she came, everything, even her lovers becoming a blur.

When they removed her blindfold, she drank them in with her eyes. Each one was naked and flushed, hard cocks begging for her touch. She kissed Arthur first, whispering her gratitude against his lips. When she kissed Lancelot, she tasted herself on his lips, betraying his part in their tryst.

"You will have me first," she decided, licking the last trace of herself from his lips. "And then perhaps you both will have me together."

She looked at Arthur, already planning what to do for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
